Crown of Maquie
by hanabi3177
Summary: Terinspirasi dari film aladin dan beberapa film lainnnya, disebutkan seiring dengan berjalannya fanfic. Bagaimana jika cerita aladin ternyata benar-benar ada? Dan cerita ini terjadi di korea lebih tepatnya pada era joseon. Sang putri Baekhyun dan si Robinhood Kim Chanyeol ditambah dengan berbagai macam konflik yang hadir. [CHANBAEK/GS] CHANBAEK!GS! #CHANBAEK#GS#EXO


Crown of Maquie

Terinspirasi dari film aladin dan beberapa film lainnnya, akan disebutkan seiring dengan berjalannya fanfic.

Bagaimana jika cerita aladin ternyata benar-benar ada? Dan cerita ini terjadi di korea lebih tepatnya pada era joseon. Sang putri Baekhyun dan si Robinhood Kim Chanyeol ditambah dengan berbagai macam konflik yang hadir.

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)

Other Cast: Exo Couple

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar pagi yang cerah merambat masuk kedalam kamar seorang namja kecil membuat namja kecil itu terbangun. Ia membuka matanya sambil mengumpulkan nyawa. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 AM. _Astaga ini sudah jam 8 dan aku terlambat bangun, gumamnya dalam hati _

"EOMMAAAA!_" _teriak anak tersebut.

Sementara didapur nampak dua orang manusia berbeda gander tengah asik menikmati kegiatan rutinitas mereka dipagi hari, dimana sang yeoja tengah asik memasak dan sang namja yang tengah asik membaca koran dipagi hari. Namun kegiatan mereka harus terganggu oleh teriakan sang namja kecil.

"EOMMAAAA!_" _Teriakan yang menggema menyadarkan kegiatan kedua manusia itu.

"Yeobo kau lupa membangunkannya lagi ya?" tanya sang namja yang kini menutup majalahnya.

"Kau tahu aku tak tega membangunkannya, dia baru saja tertidur pukul 12 malam kemarin setelah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya" jawab sang yeoja yang tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"EOMMA!" kini suara teriakan yang sama kembali menggema dirumah sederhana ini, namun berbeda dari sebelumnya kini yang berteriak adalah yeoja.

"Uwekkkk!" isakan tangis seorang bayi pun muncul mengintrupsi kegiatan yeoja tadi. Yeoja itu pun mematikan kompornya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar sang bayi

"Sepertinya pagi ini jackson sudah membangunkan seisi rumah" ucap sang namja yang kini menyeruput kopi.

"klik….klik…" suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan wajah jackson yang kesal pada eommanya yang lupa membangunkannya, disertai sang adik Jessi yang kesal karena dibangunkan oleh Jackson.

Namja dewasa itu hanya mengamati kedua buah hatinya memasukin ruang tamu dengan seulas senyum.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Jackson dan Jessi?" Jackson dan Jessi yang masih tampak mengantuk mendudukkan badan mereka disofa. Sambil mengucek matanya Jessi menjawab

"Appa… Jackson oppa mengganggu tidurku, padahal baru saja bermimpi menunggangi unicorn" ucapnya kesal

"Yak, apa salahku ini kan memang waktu kau harus bangun!" ucap Jackson yang tak mau kalah.

"Tapi ini kan hari minggu!"

"Hari minggu sama saja dengan hari-hari biasa!"

"YAK kalian berdua" bentak sang Appa yang gerah melihat kedua anak tersayangnya berdebat mampu membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Kaliankan kakak beradik yang harusnya saling menyayangi satu sama lainnya bukannya bertengkar, ayo sekarang kalian berbaikan"

"Tak mau!" ucap keduan anaknya kompak

Sang Appa berfikir sejenak, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide

"Jika kalian saling bermanfaat Appa akan menceritakan sebuah cerita" ucap sang Appa. Rupanya ide tersebut mampu membuat kedua anaknya mau berbaikan.

"Appa akan menceritakan apa? Princess?, Unicorn?, Barbie?" tanya sang yeoja kecil yang memiliki wajah kopian sang Appa.

"Anii! Appa akan menceritakan tentang Avanger, Harry Potter atau Justice Lagueg pastinya!" ucap sang namja kecil yang tak mau kalah dari sang adik. Perdebatan dimulai dan sang appa memutar matanya bosan melihat perdebatan kecil anaknya.

"kalau kalian masih berdebat appa tidak akan memulai" ucap sang appa yang mampu mencuri perhatian kedua anaknya yang saling berdebat. Keduanya pun terdiam saling bertatapan dan saling menghela nafas mereka. "Baik Appa…" ucap mereka sambil memposisikan badan mereka menghadap sang Appa.

"Nah begini lebih baik" ucap sang Appa.

"Mari kita mulai. Kisah ini mencerita bagaimana seorang pria biasa yang mencintai seorang putri, cerita ini dimulai dari…."

"Kau berhasil menyeludupkannya?" seorang dengan pakaian bangsawan itu bertanya pada seorang yang berpakaian sama diikuti anak buanya yang sedang menenteng karung yang tak diketahui apa isinya.

"Tentu saja berhasil agasshi, penjagaan perbatasan tambang sudah tak seketat dulu lagi, semenjak penasehat Kim datang pekerjaan ini menjadi sangat muda"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dimana barangnya?"

"Ini dia barangnya agasshi" pria yang merupakan _Gwanchalsa_ (Gubernur) menunjukkan anak buahnya untuk memperlihatkan barang yang ia bawa. Saat kedua bangsawan itu mencoba membuka karung, alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena yang ada di karung bukanlah permata hasil curian melainkan daun-daun kering serta beberapa batu. Alangkah terkejutnya kedua bangsawan tersebut.

"_Daesaheo_ Jang berani-beraninya kau menipuku" bangsawan tersebut pun marah dan mnarik kerah leher _Daesaheo_ Jang .

"kumohon _Gwanchalsa _Kang, aku tidak menipumu" ucap _Daesaheo_ Jang ketakutan karena anak buah _Gwanchalsa _Kang telah siap untuk menghabisinya dan anak buahnya.

"Fiut…., apa kau mencari ini _Daesaheon-agasshi_?" ucap seorang namja berpakaian bak pengawal namun memiliki warna yang berbeda dari pengawal kerajaan dengan busur yang tak pernah lepas darinya menjadikannya salah satu ikonik dikota ini.

Kim Chanyeol, Robinhood Kerajaan Goguryeo yang selalu mencuri barang-barang namun tak pernah tertangkap. Ia memiliki wajah terbilang sangat tampan serta badan yang atletis membuat setiap yeoja mengaguminya meskipun ia seorang bandit, dengan seekor kera yang selalu menemaninya. Pekerejaan mencuri ia lakukan bukan untuk dirinya saja tetapi untuk mereka yang kekurangan. Chanyeol tak pernah tega melihat mereka yang kekurangan. Baginya suatu harta bukan milik satu orang saja melainkan semua orang.

Melihat Chanyeol menggenggam permata yang ia incar, bangsawan tadi geram dan mengarahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Kim Chanyeol.

"KIM CHANYEOL!, kejar dia!" Chanyeol pun mengambil ancang-ancang lalu meloncati satu persatu rumah warga sementaar anak buah sang bangsawan terus mengikuti Chanyeol dari bawah. Loncatan Chanyeol terhenti karena ia tak dapat lagi menemukan rumah yang ia bisa lompati, ia melihat sekitar sampai ia menemukan sebuah kereta yang mengangkut jerami.

Memberi aba-aba pada DoJun, sang kera untuk berpisah, Chanyeol pun loncat menuju kereta yang membawa jerami lalu turun menuju jalan, rupanya hal itu dilihat oleh anak buah sang bangsawan, mereka pun mengikuti Chanyeol namun dipenghujung jalan mereka kehilangan jejak Chanyeol.

"Gawat hyung kita bisa dihabisi agasshi" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tetap cari sibandit itu ayo" mereka pun tetap mencari Chanyeol meskipun mereka kehilangan jejaknya.

Satu jam berlalu tiba-tiba saja tumpukan jerami yang tak jauh dari pertigaan gang bergetar, lalu muncul Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah bersembunyi.

"huft… untung saja mereka tak berhasil menangkapku" Ia pun pergi sambil bermain dengan permata yang berhasil ia curi sambil memanggil Dojun

.

.

.

Ditempat yang tak jauh tampak seorang yeoja tengah berjalan-jalan diantara kerumunan warga, pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang anak yang tengah kelaparan mengamati makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka menginginkan makanan itu. seorang yeoja yang iba pun berinisiatif mengambil makanan tersebut untuk mereka

"Apa kalian kelaparan sayang? Ini ambillah makanannya " Seorang yeoja mengambil makanan tersebut dan memberikkanya pada mereka. Anak tersebut tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada yeoja itu lalu pergi.

"Hai kau nona muda, kau telah mencuri makanan yang kujual" ucap pemilik toko memarahi yeoja tersebut.

"aku hanya memberikan makanan pada mereka, mereka kelaparan. Kau harusnya belajar berbagi pada mereka" ucap yeoja tersebut.

"kau harus menggantinya nona muda"

"Tapi aku tak memiliki uang"

" Hmmm…, nampaknya gelangmu itu cukup" sang penjual melihat gelang yeoja tersebut dan berniat merebutnya sebagai imbalan pengganti.

"Hay apa yang kau lakukan" geram yeoja itu berusaha melawan si penjual.

"Hey hey apa yang terjadi disini" Chanyeol muncul memecah pertikaian.

"Asal kau tahu bandit kecil, wanita itu mencuri makananku" ucap si penjual

"Apa kau punya uang?" tanya Chanyeol pada yeoja itu.

"tidak"

"kalau begitu berikan gelangmu padanya" ucap chanyeol yang perlahan melepaskan gelang pada tangan yeoja itu.

"Tidak itu gelang warisan Eomma ku"

"Percayalah padaku gelang ini akan kembali, Apa kau percaya padaku?" tatap Chanyeol pada yeoja itu untuk meyakinkannya. Sekita yeoja itu tersihir akan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Iya" tanpa penolakan yeoja itu memberikan gelangnya pada penjual.

"Baiklah, kau menginginkan gelang ini bukan agasshi ?" tanya Chanyeol, iapun memberikan gelang tersebut pada si penjual. Sipenjual sangat kegirangan menerima gelang tersebut "Terima kasih"

"ayo kita pergi" ajak Chanyeol pada yeoja itu.

"Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan gelangku"

"maksudmu gelang ini?" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengeluarkan gelang itu dari dalam saku pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana bi" belum sempat yeoja itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. "KIM CHANYEOL, KAU MENCURINYA! POLISI!POLISI!"

"Sekarang dengarkan aku kau ikuti gang disamping ini hingga kau menemui aku lagi, Kera ini akan membantu" arah Chanyeol pada yeoja tersebut lalu Dojun melompat dari pundah Chanyeol kepundak sang yeoja, tanpa basa-basi yeoja tersebut mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol membalikkan badannya "Apa kalian mencari ini, ayo ambillah" ucap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berlari.

Chanyeo mulai melompati satu persatu tumpukan bebatuan, pagar, serta kereta hingga ia sampai diatap rumah warga. Iapun meloncati satu-persatu rumah warga hingga diujung rumah ia melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus dibawah tumpukan kain warga. "KIM CHANYEOL KAU MERUSAK KAINKU" ucap sang sodagar kain. Chanyeol pun bertemu Dojun dan yeoja tadi yang baru saja tiba di ujung pertigaan gang. Dengan sigap ia menggandeng tangan yeoja tadi dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggengam kereta pengangkut barang sehingga mereka berdua naik belakang kereta.

Ia dan yeoja tadi kembali berlari hingga memasuki salah satu tempat yang berisikan gulungan kertas, rupanya ini toko kertas dan chanyeol mengarahkan yeoja tadi untuk pergi kelantai tiga toko tersebut yang mengarah kebalkon. Disana terdapat tongkat panjang "Sekarang dalam 3 detik kita lompat kebangunan itu, kau gunakan tongkat ini untuk berayun" ucap Chanyeol

"Loncat!?" kaget si yeoja

"1…2…3.." Chanyeol loncat dan ia sukses mendarat pada atap pavilion bangunan didepan mereka. Menyadari wanita tadi belum juga meloncat iapun berusaha meyakinkan yeoja tadi agar mau melompat. "Ayo lihat aku, yakinkan dirimu kau bisa lakukan ini" ucapnya. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya yeoja tadi megang tongkat dengan kuat dan ia pun meloncat dan sukses mendarat menimpa badan Chanyeol. Badan Chanyeol tertimpa badan si yeoja membuat mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, namun itu harus terhenti akibat ucapan polisi kerajaan yang berhasil menemukan mereka.

"Itu mereka tangkap!"

Chanyeol pun bangkit dan dilihatnya ada sebuah tali yang mengarah ke jendela pada lantai dua. Ia pun mengambil meja minum teh yang berada dipavilion bangunan itu dan tali yang diambilkan oleh dojun, mengarahkan pada yeoja tadi untuk bersembunyi didalam lemari kosong dipavillion sementara Dojun membantu Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian. Chanyeol meloncat kebawah dimana meja tersebut ia jatuhkan ke atap rumah yang berada disebelahnya untuk menipu polisi solah-oleh ia terjatuh menimpa rumah yang ada disebelahnya. Sambil bergelayutan menggunakan tali ia masuk kelantai dua bangunan pavilion tadi

Polisi yang tiba dibalkon toko kertas melihat aksi Chanyeol dan pergi kearah rumah yang dijatuhkan meja oleh Chanyeol. Yeoja tadi pun keluar dari dalam lemari setelah ia rasa sudah cukup baginya untuk bersembunyi. Dojun pun menunjuk kepada yeoja tadi untuk melihat kearah tali, perlahan-lahan ia melihat kearah tali itu dan betepa terkejutnya ia tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul, rupanya itu Chanyeol yang memnjat naik.

"Ikut aku, akan kutunjukkan tempat untuk bersembunyi" ucap Chanyeol menggenggam tangan yeoja tadi mengajaknya pergi ketempat persembunyian Chanyeol.

Dipinggir kota tampak sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang, setibanya Chanyeol dan yeoja tersebut dipohon besar tersebut ia pun memukul pohon tersebut sebanyak 3 kali hingga sebuah tangga gulung keluar dari atas pohon tersebut. Chanyeol menuntun yeoja tadi untuk naik menggunakan tali tersebut, hingga mereka tiba di atas. Betapa yeoja itu terkejut melihat terdapat sebuag rumah pohon disana, didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali barang-barang yang tampaknya hasil curian Chanyeol dan pemandangan indah yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Pemandangan yang memperlihatkan seisi Kerajaan Goguryeo. Yeoja itu benar-benar takjub, tak pernah ia melihat Kerajaan Goguryeo yang seindah ini.

"Pemandangan yang luar biasa" Yeoja tadi berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk menyuguhkan minuman. Chanyeol pun mendekati yeoja tadi dengan segelas air "Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kusuguhkan"

"Ini tak masalah buatku" yeoja pun meminum air yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau adalah Kim Chanyeol?"

"Ya dan kau?"

"Aku Baxiang"

"Oke Baxiang dari Kerajaan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Pakaianmu, gelangmu, dan pembawaanmu layaknya bangsawan, itu menandakan kau adalah anggota kerajaan"

"Iya, aku salah satu bangsawan yang bekerja disana"

"Jadi kau tahu kenapa putri tak pernah memperlihatkan sosoknya lagi"

"Itu karena I…. maksudku Sang Ratu matih terbunuh, jadi seluruh anggota Kerajaan Goguryeo berusaha melindunginya. Ngomong-ngomong apa itu gitar?" yeoja itu menunjuk sebuah gitar yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Iya itu gitarku, mau mendengarnya?" Chanyeolpun mengambil gitar dan mulai memainkan lagu.

"_This life has twist and turns  
But it's the sweetest mystery  
When you're with me  
We say a thousand words  
But no one else is listening  
I will be__"_

Baxiang seakan terhanyut dengan permainan gitar Chanyeol, namun sedikit memori dimasa kecil mengingatkannya pada seseorang namja. Seorang namja yang datang bermain gitar saat ia bermain di kerajaan lain.

"Dari mana kau tahu lagu itu?"

"Entah, aku tak mengingat masa kecilku bahkan orang tuaku" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baxiang iba.

"Bagaimana kau tak mengingat masa kecilmu?"

"Entah yang kuingat aku terbangun di sungai Goguryeo bersama gitarku dengan benturan dikepalaku"

"Hmm"

Tiba-tiba saja suara terompet Kerajaan Goguryeo berbunyi menandakan akan datangnya seorang pangeran datang berkunjung, ini waktunya Baxiang harus kembali "Aku harus segera kembali! Putri memerlukanku"

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, itu hanya pangeran yang datang. Bukannya putri banyak memiliki pelayan"

"Aku… Ah! Aku adalah pelayan pribadi Putri dan sahabat Putri jadi aku harus ada disampingnya. Bisakah kau membantuku turun dan mengantarku kejalan utama?"

Chanyeolpun meletakkan gitarnya dan menghampiri yeoja tadi "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Chanyeol dan Baxiang tiba di jalan utama, sejenak Baxiang terdiam dan memegang tangan Chanyeol "Disini kita harus berpisah"

"Kau tak mau kuantarkan sampai dekat kerajaan?"

"Tak perlu, hmmm jadi dimana gelangku?"

"Tunggu sebentar, pasti aku menaruhnya disini" Chanyeol memeriksa semua pakaiannya untuk mencari gelang Baxiang namun nihil, gelang tersebut telah hilang.

"Kau tahu itu gelang dari mendiang ibuku"

"Tunggu dulu, Dojun apa kau mengambilnya" Dojun yang hanya seekor kera hanya diam saja

"kau benar-benar naif, kau benar-benar jahat pencuri!" Baxing benar-benar kecewa pada Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Dojun kau harus tahu ada kalanya kau tak boleh mencuri" Chanyeol berusaha memberi pengertian pada Dojun meski ia tahu tak semudah itu Dojun mau mengerti

.

.

.

Ditempat lain seorang namja yang dari pakaian yang dikenakan bisa tertebak bahwa ia adalah salah satu namja kelas atas. Namja itu membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan yang gelap.

"Penasehat Kim, ini salah satu namja yang terkenal akan ketangguhannya" ucap seorang perajurit memperkenalkan seorang namja kekar pada Penasehat Kim.

"Dia memang kelihatan tangguh tapi tak memiliki aura seperti permata yang keras dan berharga! Yang kuinginkan adalah namja yang memiliki aura permata yang keras dan berharga! "

"Tapi Penasehat Kim, kami sudah benar-benar kewalahan. Untuk apa kau mencarinya Penasehat Kim? Kau sudah berada dikedudukan kedua tertinggi setelah Raja" tanya sang perajurit yang benar-benar putus asa meladenin Penasehan Kim

"Kedua katamu! Asal kau tahu menjadi yang kedua adalah hal terburuk dan yang menjadi hal terhebat adalah berada diposisi Sultan" Ia melempar tunuh namja yang memiliki ketangguhan itu kedalam sumur yang ada didekat mereka.

"Tentu saja untuk merebut tahta Kerajaan Goguryeo! Dengan begitu perlahan-lahan aku akan menyerang kerajaan lain dan menguasai seisi Korea!" ucap Pensehat Kim dengan berapi-api.

"Cari lagi atau kau akan mati ditanganku" Ancamnya membuat perajurit ketakutan dan melangkah pergi.

Baxiang pun bersiap dengan gaunnya saat mendengar kabar dari salah satu Pangeran dari Kerajaan Silla datang.

"Bagaimana Bajuku kali ini Luhan-ah?"

"Sangat bagus tuan putri" Puji Luhan yang merupakan dayang kesayangan Baxiang serta sahabat yang selalu mengerti akan dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku tuan putri Luhan-ah, panggil aku Baekhyun"

"Baik Tuan… maaf Baekhyun-ah" ucap Luhan yang membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan riasan.

Setelah pakaian yang iakenakan Dengan semangat serta senyum yang terpancar dari wajahnya ia melangkah bersama dayang-dayang serta Luhan menuju pavilion utama untuk bertemu Pangeran dari Kerajaan Silla, Pangeran Oh Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Pangeran Sehun?" ucap Raja Yunho yang sedang duduk diPavilion utama sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Pangeran Sehun.

"Baik Paman Yang Mulia Raja Yunho" Sehun membungkuk memberi rasa hormat pada Raja Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang padamu Pangeran Sehun, panggil saja aku Baba"

"Ah baik Baba" ucap Sehun sambil malu-malu.

"Jadi kau menyetujui perjodohan ini?"

"Mau tak mau Baba, ini hanyalah jalan untu menyelamatkan kedua kerajaan" Ucapan sehun terputus akibat mendengar suara dayang yang memberi aba bahwa Putri Baekhyun telah tiba DI pavillion.

"Tuan Putri Baekhyun telah tiba" ucap seorang Dayang mengintrupsi Raja Yunho dan Pangeran Sehun yang tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Pangeran Sehun!" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat sambil memberi hormat pada Ayahnya dan Sehun.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang, aku sungguh merindukanmu" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Jadi apa gerangan yang membuatmu kesini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ini soal perjodohan anakku Putri Baekhyun" ucap Sang Raja menjelaskan pada Putrinya.

"Perjodohan?"

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Hello Gesssss! ini Fanfiction yang benar-benar pertama niat ku buat setelah FF sebelumnya aing Hapus.

Tunggu episode selanjutnya ya!

Salam Suacita hannabi!


End file.
